


Those familiar lips

by CherylBombshellBlossom



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Riverdale, Thornhill, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherylBombshellBlossom/pseuds/CherylBombshellBlossom
Summary: Cheryl Blossom x fem! ReaderIn which Cheryl is hit on and you can’t hide it anymore.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Reader, betty copper/Veronica lodge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Those familiar lips

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic so I beg you all like it. Hit up my tumblr @riverdaleficsbombshell

You walked up the familiar path to Thornhill the looming gates open for your arrival. Before you could knock on the door it was opened revealing a beaming Cheryl, stress visibly lightened at the sight of you “Y/N/N thank god you’re here.” Said Cheryl.  
“Of course babe. Although I don’t see why you need my makeup skills with a face like yours” you winked. She smirked, placing a chaste kiss on your lips before dragging you through the empty halls of the manor to her bedroom. 

Once in her room, she immediately set to work curling her fiery locks, whilst you rifled through her endless closet finding the perfect outfit to subtly match yours. No one had yet questioned yours and Cheryl’s friendship, just assuming you were the best of friends. It had been 3 months since you admitted your growing feelings to each other and made things official, you weren’t out yet and Cheryl respected that, always reassuring you she was fine when you asked if she was ok keeping you a secret. In a way Cheryl liked keeping your relationship lowkey. There was no intervention or juvenile comments made about the two of you. But it hurt that in public she could never hold you or kiss you as more than a best friend .  
“ Penny for your thoughts ma chérie?” Cheryl had caught you staring at her through her vanity.   
“Nothing bombshell. Just how lucky I am to call you mine.” A small blush crept over her cheeks as she stared at you in adoration.  
“Well we best be getting dressed,Cher ,the guests will be arriving soon.” With long, elegant strides Cheryl made her way over to you admiring the outfit laid out next to yours, on her silk sheets.   
“Parfait, you know me too well” Cheryl leaned into you giving you a small hug before skipping off outfit in hand to her bathroom. 

Two hours later and Cheryl’s party was in full swing. You made your way to the kitchen, catching B and V debating in the corner.  
“What are you two hens gossiping about?”   
“Nothing Y/N/N just placing bets on which bulldog we think will try to hit on you first” replied Ronnie a small smirk tugging at her lips.  
“You’re too good for any of the football team,Y/N, if you even think of going there I swear to god” Cheryl had overheard Ronnie’s comment.   
“Well. What can I say I am pretty irresistible. Everybody loves a bit of Y/N” You retorted sending Cheryl a wink. Cheryl was flustered but quickly regained composure her eyes raking up your body.   
“I suppose that’s fair” B and V watched the entire scene unfold eyes growing wider with every word.   
“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to stare.” Snapped Cheryl suddenly noticing the two friends were still watching. With that Cheryl dragged har hand along yours and sashayed off to watch over her party.   
“Forget about the boys, it seems your best friend is a bit jealous?” Ronnie brought your attention back from Cheryl’s disappearing figure.   
“Shh V she’s just protective that’s all.”   
“ Keep on telling yourself that Y/N” Betty chimes in. You roll your eyes before turning the conversation to Betty’s blossoming romance with none other than Jughead Jones. 

The party was virtually empty all that’s left was Cheryl’s ‘inner circle’ as the famous games were announced. You sat yourself on a loveseat next to Cher, Josie perching on the arm. Across from you, Archie and the bulldogs, Veronica on his right, with Betty awkwardly sat to her side. This was always your least favourite part of the night, an obnoxious jock usually made a comment or two about Cheryl and it drove you crazy.   
“Y/N/N how about we start them off easy with a little game of truth or dare, you’ve got first choice” Cheryl announced as she laid down in your lap, playing with your sleeve.   
“ Arch? Truth or dare?” You questioned   
“ I’m playing it safe with you Y/N/N. Truth.”   
“ ok then. On a scale of 1-10 how hard are you crushing on Ronnie?” Archie turned beet red. A light blush emerged on Veronica’s cheeks.  
“Archie-kins?”  
“ what can I say ron you are gorgeous” at that Betty erupted in a fit of giggles while the football players all clapped Archie on the back  
“ Well I guess that answered that, ask away Arch” you gave Veronica a small smile.   
“ Reg, who do you think is the hottest here?” Reggie smirked and stared right at your girl  
“Blossom” Cheryl felt you tense as he spoke and rubbed small circles on your palm as reassurance.

Rounds passed, your dare involving a shot glass and hot sauce.  
“ I’m bored, let’s fire things up with spin the bottle !” Cheryl declared. A murmur of agreement rose and settled, as Chuck rolled his bottle to the center of the circle   
“I vote Bets goes first” you stated with this Betty tried to refuse but was pushed forwards by V. Betty took the bottle giving it a gentle spin before settling back to watch who it would land on. In Betty’s mind the anticipation made the bottle spin for years before landing on the raven haired girl knelt beside her. Betty’s pale cheeks flushed pink, while you and Cheryl smiled at each other knowingly, both witnessing their ‘faux lesbian kissing’. Ronnie leaned in,  
“Trust me again?” She whispered as their lips connected, the football team hollering, it was short and sweet. Vanilla. Archie looked longingly, hoping his spin would also later land on Veronica. Reggie reaches for the bottle next, as it spun you silently prayed to god it wouldn’t land on the girl sat beside you. God didn’t listen. “I suppose it’s what I get for being ‘deviant’” you thought to yourself. Cheryl looked at you in panic as Reggie made his way over and placed his hand on her thigh, beaming with delight at his luck. Your brain froze for a slight second deciding the best way out of this situation, Cheryl squeezed your hand lightly snapping you out of your thoughts. A cry for help. You moved faster then ever adjusting your body to straddle over her, shoving Reggie out of your way and slapping the hand he had touching her. There was no going back now. You gently pressed your lips onto hers, instantly recognising you Cheryl kissed back glad to finally show you off. Your hand cupped her cheek gently and she tangled her manicured hands into your hair deepening the kiss. You bit her lip gently signaling to stop as everyone stared at the two of you wide-eyed. She reluctantly pulled back and peppered your face in kisses before letting you move off her. You rolled off and pulled her into your lap, a big grin adorning her face and she played with you hand tracing small shapes onto their backs. 

A torrent of questions followed everyone just as shocked. Apart from Ronnie of course, screaming that she called it from the start. You had never felt happier and more proud than when you answered all their questions together. Eventually you two decided to call it a night and waved your friends goodbye. 

Immediately Cheryl curled into you as you climbed into her four poster bed, her head lying against your chest.   
“Thank you darling” she spoke softly through the silence “I don’t know what I would’ve done”  
“Don’t thank me. I’m in love with you Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. I would do anything in my power to protect you.” Cheryl smiled into your neck and reached up to peck your cheek  
“ And I’m in love with you Y/N Y/L/N. You light up my world with every smile and know me better than I know myself. Thank you.” You held Cheryl closer rubbing small circles into her back the two of you drifting off to sleep beneath her silk sheets.


End file.
